


The Set Up

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookstores, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jonsa 2k, Online Dating, Set Up, Stood Up, Trash Fic, architect, single and ready to mingle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Sansa is a sweetheart with old fashioned values and believes wholeheartedly in romance. Like the books she reads. She had always dreamed of the perfect gentleman to sweep her off her feet and to give her untouched and virginal sweet self to him, whomever he was. She has waited all this while and when old fashioned ways do not work, perhaps technology would, as her good friend Margaery Tyrell suggested. But little did Sansa know that a bit of old fashioned romance still does exist.Rated M for eventual sexy times..





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to see the Jonsa fics reach 2k! Omg it's happening. I am contributing some of mine to see that numbers reach 2000!  
> Basically, an online dating/dating app disaster fic and I kinda wanted to go back to the original Sansa - innocent, romantic, proper, ladylike and a daydreaming gentle soul and Jon - brave, shy, sweet, chivalrous and who wants to be a shining knight in armour for that one girl. Oh and both of them are ahem.. virgins. First times are so exciting isn't it? :)
> 
> Another trash Jonsa fic from yours truly!

Sansa glanced at her phone for probably the tenth time in the half hour she had spent waiting in the café. She chose a seat by the window so she would have a clear view of who was entering or going and all the waiting had her leafing through all the café’s magazines to keep herself occupied. It was the second time she was looking at the Jimmy Choo ad in the latest edition of Harper’s Bazaar. _Their Spring Collection looks terrific_ , Sansa mused.

 _This is ridiculous and rude_ , she thought angrily. The text had said to arrive at half past one and Sansa had already made her way down five minutes before that. She wasn’t sure if she had misread it but upon reviewing the text over and over proved she had not. Sansa vowed it was going to be the last time she would let her friends, as dear as they were, to convince her to attempt online dating. Sansa had always been an old-fashioned girl with a desire to be wooed and courted and meeting new people that weren’t determined by personality quizzes or a swipe of a finger. The successful pairings of most of her friends aided by online dating had been motivating to say the least. As much as she tried, she couldn’t deny the envy she felt every time she overheard them making plans together and doing things she yearned to do with a special someone. So much so, that Sansa was willing to go out with a ‘Harry’ who had matched her with a perfect score of near 100 % on Match Me.com. They had liked the same things and his profile showed someone who was witty and charming.

 _But who either didn’t own a watch or maybe didn’t actually exist_ , Sansa thought. Sansa groaned at the possibility that ‘Harry’ could be just another idiotic internet troll, a misogynist hell bent on breaking innocent female hearts, one profile at a time. And here she was second cup of tea in hand, waiting for a date who didn’t turn up. Sansa closed the magazine and decided that going home was the next best thing.

_**Marg, I’m heading home now. Will stop by at the supermarket so call me if you need anything. You and Robb had better not be dry humping on the couch. Like I caught you two the last time. Omg my eyes are still burning.** _

Sansa texted Margaery, standing up from her seat. Sansa tried to mask her embarrassment and smiled her thanks at the server as she made her way to the door. She could feel his sympathetic eyes on her as she left. Sansa was tired of constantly being the one taken for a fool. What was it with people and their lack of human decency? All she wanted was to be part of someone’s world, be offered the chance to give her love and support and maybe make their lives a little better. Was that so bad? It made her sad the more she thought of it and Sansa refused to give it further heed as she hopped onto her bicycle, her eyes slightly teary.

“Hey Sans,” Margaery greeted her as she opened the door. Sansa gave a weak smile and walked in to place the grocery bags on the kitchen counter top. She needed a drink. Wine always made it better.

“I’m sorry sweetie. What an idiot,” Margaery cooed with her words of comfort. _I’m the idiot_ , Sansa told herself. Sansa shrugged and poured some wine for Margaery and walked over to the chaise where she was seated.

"You know, maybe this isn't for me. I mean, it doesn't feel right to me," Sansa complained and sipped her Pinot. Margaery waved her hand at her in dismissal.

"Don't be silly, Sans. One bad experience doesn't mean all of them are bad, you know."

"Well, that's easy for you to say, I introduced you to Robb. You didn't have to swipe at anything," Sansa raised her left eyebrow indignantly at Margaery, who giggled at the thought. Sansa could remember the googly eyes that Robb and Margaery made at each other the moment Sansa introduced them during her college graduation party. She envied them, that it had only taken two seconds and in a blink of an eye for Robb and Margaery be entwined, their fates already sealed as one. The wedding was only a month away now.

"Okay but I told you about my friends from work, and you met them right? I mean, it was just it for them. It's a modern love story, Sansa and I don't think you should give up just yet," Margaery reassured her, failing at convincing her sister-in-law to be in trying again at online dating. Margaery adored the girl but she knew Sansa was stubborn, steadfast in her romantic ideals, to be wooed and courted. There was nothing wrong with the idea, in fact, Margaery loved that there were still hopeful and bright eyed young women like Sansa still around in the world. She just wished Sansa would be open to change and try new things. _Well, runs in the family_ , Margaery thought as she observed Robb was sometimes similarly frustrating. Lovable, loyal but adorably frustrating.

"Marge, I love you and since we're soon going to be related, okay, I'll listen to you and try this. But now, I just can't. I'm going to be a skeptic about all this online dating crap from now on and you know what? I hate feeling skeptical. So, I'm just going to give it a rest and perhaps come back to it when I feel like it. Is that okay?" Sansa decided to completely put the idea on the shelf. And let it collect dust. She didn't like the idea but she was willing to try for Margaery's sake but she was done. She wasn't going to be fooled a second time. Especially not in the matters of the heart. _Her heart._

"All right, Sans baby. Gotcha. I swear sometimes talking to you is like talking to Robb, you two are so alike it's ridiculous. I hope you will have a change of heart and try it again. I'm sure it'll be better next time." Margaery sighed, conceding. 

"Next time for what?" a familiar voice rang through the room as the door closed shut behind them. Sansa and Margaery turned to see Robb enter. Margaery's face lit up and waved happily at her fiance. Sansa smiled at her brother and watched as he walked over and gave Margaery a kiss in greeting. Two years had passed since their first meeting and they were still pawing at each other as if they had only just met and fell in love. Sansa made a smooching noise to indicate her presence when she notice the kiss was going on for too long. Robb groaned as he turned to Sansa and stuck out his tongue.

"God, you two. Seriously, I'm right here."

"Good point. Why are you here?" Robb asked jokingly as her sauntered away to remove his coat and hung it on the hook and pointed to the glasses of wine on the table.

"Robb, I live here!" Sansa stared at Robb, who was laughing and squeezed himself on the couch next to Margaery.

"No, silly. I mean your date. It's Sunday isn't it? Weren't you supposed to be out on a date?" Robb tilted his head at Sansa and she stared at Margaery, who shrugged sheepishly.

"You told him about Match Me?"

"Well, I tell him everything," Margaery mumbled defensively. Robb laughed and mussed Sansa's hair. Sansa frowned thinking that maybe she needed a new place to stay soon. Robb staying over was nice but three was definitely a crowd. And it didn't help that she had to contend with muffled moans late in the night coming from the room next to hers. It was far too frequent to ignore and it only made Sansa cringe. _Thank god for mobile speakers and Spotify_ , she thought.

"Ugh fine. Well, I was stood up if you wanted to know. I know, it's so cliched but yeah I'm disappointed. Seemed like a really good match."

Robb's face turned from laughing to a look of concern. He wished to see his dear sister with someone who would make her happy, though he wasn't very comfortable with the idea of her dating, yet. Soon, the protective older brother had to wear off, knowing she was old enough now. A grown young woman with her head sometimes in the clouds, though he noticed she would turn heads wherever they went, Robb wondered who would be the young man who would fit her ideal of Mr Right.

"Aww, I'm sorry sis. Bloody fool he is. Tell me who that is, I'll bust his jaw for ya," Robb said, punching his fist in his hand. Sansa shook her head and sighed.

"Never mind, Robb. It's just not meant to be, I guess. Anyway, i'll just meet people the old fashioned way," Sansa shrugged and smiled at both of them.

"By wishing and hoping?" Margaery sipped her wine and raised her eyebrows at Sansa.

"No, I'm sure he'll come round soon enough. A bump in the streets, a chance encounter at the book store. It happens, you know!" Sansa rolled her eyes at Margaery who couldn't help but smile. Robb smiled too and nodded his agreement and approval. He didn't believe in dating apps either. It seemed it was only good for one night stands from what he had heard in the gym locker room . He was thankful he didn't meet his lovely Margaery that way. Theirs was a good love story to tell from the start and he was proud of it.

"Well, speaking of encounters, there's a company party next Friday. Some new office warm up party, now that we've moved into the new building. You should come," Robb suggested, stealing a sip from Margaery's wine glass. Sansa groaned, she just had a terrible day setting herself up with a complete stranger who didn't turn up and now her brother was playing matchmaker. _This could not get any worse_ , she thought wistfully.

"Ooh yes! I remember you telling me about that honey! Yeah Sans you should come. Who was that new guy you said that just joined? Jack or Jon or something?" Margaery gushed, a new wave of excitement came over her. Sansa had to grin at the lengths her family was willing to go to see her happy. How could she say no?

"Jon Targaryen. New kid on the block. He's a little shy and quiet but I think he's a good apple," Robb shared and took out his phone to show the girls Jon's picture. Sansa peered at the profile picture on Jon's Facebook. _Nice smile_ , she thought. The dark grey eyes and the neatly cropped beard drew her in the more she gazed at his picture. _Quite handsome_ , she thought. She was weak for dark and slightly scruffy men, she noticed.

"Hmm.. He kind of looks like you a bit, honey. Very handsome," Margaery chimed and gave Robb a peck on the cheek. Sansa didn't see the similarity but Jon was handsome and pleasant to look at, she agreed.

"So, you coming? I'll tell him you will."

"What? No, why would you tell him that?" Sansa asked. Her brother was definitely playing matchmaker now. It had been an awful and absurd day for her so far.

"Well, because I told him about you and that you're single and ready to mingle."

"What? Oh my god! You didn't! Does your whole office know? What else do they know about me?" Sansa threw her hands up in annoyance.

"No, just him. He's the only single one in the office. I think he's ready to mingle too," Robb answered nonchalantly, ignoring Sansa's sarcastic tone.

"Of course he is. This is so embarassing, oh my god."

"Oh hush, so you're coming Sansa, that's it. Hey, if it doesn't work out, it's free champagne," Margaery tapped Sansa's shoulder gently in persuasion. Sansa rolled her eyes and covered her face with her palms.

"Ugh fine, I'll go. Only because of the free booze. It might dull the pain of looking desperate and pathetic in some stupid office party," Sansa groaned and gave in.

"Hey it's not a stupid party. A party with free flow Dom Perignon is never stupid. Okay, so this Friday at 8. I'll text you the new address," Robb checked his phone for the correct address and sent it to Sansa.

 _Jon Targaryen_ , the name echoed in her head over and over.

 _Okay, this better be it. Please be it. True love or nothing else_ , Sansa thought, realising that she was indeed hoping and wishing.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some free time in between work and writing reports - so I thought since Word is open, might as well eh... Thanks for reading! Will be continued very soon! x


End file.
